Last Night
by cruentus-luna
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter is found missing...but where has he been hiding all this time? Does Draco Malfoy know? SLASH HPDM, no like, no read


Cruentus-luna: Please note that English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes I will make…Hey! Another story from me (people are probably groaning in despair right now P) But anyway this story's a bit different from my other ones 'cause it's written in second person! (my first time doing this D)

Anyways, this was inspired by the song 'last night' by Wang Lee Hom (don't ask me _how_) so anyway, in honor of that I'm naming the fic after his song.

Disclaimer: Me no own, and you no sue!

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warnings: Second person, grammatical mistakes, really, really long! **SLASH**!

Rating: PG-13/15

Pairing: Harry/Draco (my otp!)

Archive: Just ask and I'll deliver ; )

Reviews: Ooh, yes please!

Title: Last night.

Author: cruentus-luna

Summary: After the war, Harry Potter is found missing…but where has he been hiding all this time? Does Draco Malfoy know?

Word Count: 2,374

Chapter: 1/1

**Last night**

"Hello Harry," he says as he walks into the apartment and shuts the door.

You don't answer him, you just lay there and stare at him unblinkingly.

"I'm home," he says leaning over to give your lips a kiss.

You still don't answer him, you don't respond.

"Don't be like that," he says cupping your cheek.

Silence.

"The Daily Prophet says you're missing," he begins conversationally when you don't answer, "they say you've been kidnapped!" he laughs.

"That was all they were talking about in the office all day. They're so silly, it's not like you have gone anywhere. They should know you're with me, after all, we told them long ago that we were going out. They should know that we have moved in together," he continues, mindless of the silence, "I didn't tell them you were here though, it's fun to watch them worry."

He senses your disapproval.

He chuckles, "always the noble, honest Gryffindor."

His eyes suddenly soften as they gaze into yours, "but that's how we got together, so I wouldn't want you any other way. You saved me Harry, remember?"

You remember.

………

You had been walking to the lake because you couldn't sleep.

You saw him sitting there, on the ground, knife in one hand, note in the other.

You rushed over to him just as he was about to bring the knife to his wrist.

"Malfoy!" you had screamed, "what do you think you're doing?"

His head had jerked up, his eyes had locked with yours.

He had laughed bitterly.

"Can't you just leave me alone Potter?"

"Can't you just let a person die?"

"Give me one good reason," you said, ignoring his question and taking the knife from his weak grip.

"I don't need to reason with you," he spat.

"One reason Malfoy," you said ignoring him, "just give me one, and I'll do it for you."

You had held the knife to his chest, the tip of it right over his heart.

"Wouldn't it be great?" you quipped, "I can just see the headlines, 'boy who lived kills Malfoy heir!' I go to jail and you get to go out with a big bang."

You had pressed your forehead against his, you noses had touched, "all you have to do is give me one good reason."

He growled, yanked at his sleeve and shoved his wrist under your nose.

Your eyes flickered downwards, they saw the mark and you had laughed.

Your breath had caressed his face.

He had closed his eyes.

"That's it?" you accused, still laughing, "you're doing all this because of that?"

"I wish it was Potter," he hissed shoving the note into your hand, "I wish that was it."

"Then what else?" you asked, confused.

His eyes had suddenly snapped open and he had leaned over and captured your lips in a bruising, possessive kiss, "that's what else Potter."

You stared at him wide eyed.

"I fucking love you."

"Then why the hell are you killing yourself?" you breathed, before claiming his lips once again.

………

"Hmm," he sighs, "remember the day you told me you loved me? I was so surprised."

………

"Merlin! This has to be the crappiest day I had ever had in my entire bloody life!"

You had heard him ranting even before you managed to fully open the door to your room.

"First, it was breakfast…can you believe _Hogwarts_ ran out of coffee?

"Then after that, Pansy the fucking _whale_ of a slutty beach whore tried to crawl into my pants 7 bloody times.

"_Then_, some bloody half-wit second year spilt their pumpkin juice all over my brand new dragon hide boots.

"Then after _that_ I come here only to find _you_ have earned yourself yet _another _de-fucking-tention resulting in me _sitting_ here having _nothing_ to bloody do for a fan-fucking-tastic _three_ hours!

"Harold James Potter you better have a good explanation for this because-"

You had bonelessly flopped down beside him on the sofa, "I come back from a two hour detention with Snape only to have you eat me out like some feisty pregnant woman? Remind me again-"

"_Feisty pregnant woman_? I'll-"

"-why I love you-"

"-show you feisty-wait," he paused, his eyes had widened and his breath had caught in his throat, "did you, do you really mean that?"

You paused, thinking back to what you had said, and came up with a blank, "mean what?"

"What you said," he insisted still not giving you any more information.

"Feisty pregnant woman?"

"No," he whispered, eyes losing a bit of their hope, "when you said you-you loved me."

"Oh," you blinked, "oh, that!"

"Well," he sighed, "I guess you didn't then…" he had trailed off, avoided your eyes.

"No!" you rushed to explain, "I was just surprised, I thought you knew."

"So, you mean-you really do," he looked up at you again, voice full of hope, eyes bright with joy.

"Yes," you clasped one of his hands between yours, "Merlin, how could you ever doubt. I love you Draco."

His face had broken into a wide grin and he had pushed you back onto the sofa with the force of his kisses, "you had no idea how much I had wanted to hear that from you."  
"I love you Draco," you had breathed, making up for all the times you hadn't said it, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

You had made love with him right there, on the sofa in front of the fire.

You had thought he looked ethereal as he cried out your name again and again.

His skin, hair and eyes had been alight with the soft orange glow.

His breath was hot as it caressed your face.

His eyes had locked with yours even as he arched and threw his head back in a silent scream.

He looked beautiful.

You felt whole.

………

"That day hadn't turned out so crap after all," he laughs.

"It was probably one of the best days of my life," he starts to run his hands over your body.

He smirks ruefully, but then, he pauses.

His hands run over the scars that litter your torso, back and arms.

"I'm sorry Harry," he whispers, his breathe hitching the tiniest of bits, "gods, I'm so sorry."

………

"It's over," he said eyes still looking out the window.

You paused and looked at him confused, "what?"

"Didn't you hear me?" he snapped, "it's fucking over!"

You had shrunk back at his angry tone and numbly, you had felt your heart slowly break.

"What?" you whispered, "why?"

"I don't need to reason with you!" he screamed eyes flashing, "why can't you get it into your head that I don't want to be with you anymore?"

You bit at your lip and shut your eyes hoping that this nightmare would go away. Also to prevent the tears you could feel gathering at the corners of your eyes from falling. "Just give me one reason," you whispered, "please."

Your eyes were shut. You didn't see the brief flash of pain and the lone tear that he quickly swiped off his cheek.

If only you had opened your eyes.

You would've known that he was lying.

You would've seen that he didn't want to do this either.

He let out a sigh. His breathe fogged up the glass window.

"Is the 'great Harry Potter' to good to be dumped?" he mocked.

Your eyes had snapped open in surprise. He knew how much it hurt when people said that.

You could feel your heart break that little bit more. "Draco-please, I don't understand…why-"

"It's you!" he bit out as he spun around, eyes snapping angrily at you.

"I can't stand you! I just can't stand it anymore! Everything you do, the way you walk, laugh, even your voice annoys me! How you say my name, the way you won't shut up, the way you cry so easily.

"You know what? My friends were right, what the hell _was_ I thinking? Dating a Gryffindor- dating_ you _was a mistake."

He roughly brushed passed your still body. You weren't able to stop your tears from trailing down your face.

You missed the way his voice wavered at the last sentence.

You missed the tears that were gathering at the corners of his own eyes.

"But," you managed to choke out, "how- what happed, I thought- you told me you-"

"Don't make me laugh," he finally whispered cruelly before closing the door, "I never loved you."

The room was enfolded in darkness.

What little moonlight there was that night bathed your tears in a soft silver light.

You had collapsed, the sounds of your sobs echoed loudly inside the cold, empty room.

You didn't hear the soft thump on the other side of the door.

You didn't hear the muffled sobs.

You didn't hear the soft apologies.

You were alone.

Abandoned.

Once again.

You went back to your room.

Tried to forget his words.

Tried to sleep.

It didn't work. You got up and numbly walked to the bathroom.

You washed your face.

You tried wash his cruel, sneering face away with the water.

You imagined that night swirling down the drain.

"_I never loved you."_

You choked back a sob.

"_I never loved you."_

You pressed your hands to your ears.

Tried to block out his words.

"_I never loved you."_

Tried to make it go away.

You wanted it all to end.

Wanted to forget it all.

"_I never loved you."_

Blood looked beautiful when under the moon.

………

His hands clutch at your face.

Tears are leaking from his eyes and landing on your cheeks, trailing downwards.

His tears are for the both of you.

You can taste their saltiness on your lips.

"You know that isn't true," he whispers desperately.

"Lucius made me do it," he sobs, "he said he would kill you if I didn't break you."

"Please, you have to forgive me."

"I love the way you laugh."

"The way you smile."

"The way you nibble at your bottom lip when you think."

"I love everything about you."

"You have to believe me."

"I love you Harry."  
"I love you."

"I love you."

He collapses onto your lap, still crying, still clutching at you.

You are lost in your memories.

………

The months after that were a blur of worried faces, jumbled words and cruel sneering lips.

She was crying when she told you.

She wanted you be yourself once again, she loved you she said.

She told you it was time to move on.

You had said you couldn't.

But you wanted to, you said.

Oh, how badly you had wanted to.

She could help you with that, she said.

You had accepted her help.

Anything, anything to take the pain away.

She had crawled all over you, attacked your lips with a vigor you knew you had lost.

Her long, graceful legs had wrapped around you, her hands had clutched at the sheets.

Her voice, was enflamed with passion, her eyes were smoldering with pleasure.

She had cried out, arched into you.

Called out her love for you over and over again.

You don't even remember her face.

………

They told you to draw out your emotions.

"It'll help you," they said.

They said it would make you feel better.

You carefully added the final scales to your snake.

It was beautiful.

Its head was just over your heart.

Its tail rested on your right hipbone.

You got a towel and carefully wiped off the blood so you could admire what you had carved.

You hadn't meant to finish it all today.

You were feeling incredibly dizzy and you knew you had lost more blood than was healthy.

But you knew you wouldn't die.

The prophecy would see to that.

Oh, how you wish you could.

Tomorrow you would carve a lion.

………

The war came later than you, or anyone had expected.

Some people were even foolish enough to hope that it would never come.

You were foolish then.

But one day, it came.

It came, bringing with it a whirlwind of blood, pain and death.

You weren't ready for it-no one was.

Curses and cries mixed together to make a deadly song to which everyone danced.

In the end you stood in the midst of it all, with another.

Your wand was held high when Voldermort fell to the blood-soaked soil.

Your wand was still held high when the curse hit you.

It ripped open your chest and you fell to the ground.

You didn't even have the time to scream.

Your wand rolled away and the soil had greedily drunk at all your blood.

You let it, you let it take it all.

You didn't care.

You had nothing to live for.

………

"But you're ok now. I healed your wound and it's not bleeding anymore. So you're ok now," he says almost desperately, hands on the long gash that runs down your chest, "right Harry? Right?"

Your dull, unblinking green eyes just look at him sadly.

"I love you Harry," he says again leaning down and tasting his salty tears on your cold, dead lips.

_I love you too._

He smiles.

………

They took him away from you the next day, you know this because he doesn't come back home.

You hate him for it because he's left you again.

The next day they come and take you away too.

They take you away from your soft bed and shove you into a small, hard place.

It reeks of varnish and dieing flowers.

Eyes stare at you as you lay there.

All around you, staring, piercing, swarming.

Loud noises suffocate you.

Sobbing, screaming, crying.

It reminds you of the war.

You want to go away.

You want to go away from this place.

You want them all to leave you alone.

The noises stop.

You are surrounded by darkness.

You would try to get out but you already know what you'd find if you try.

Dirt, soil, mud.

So you don't.

You close your eyes and sleep.

He'll come back for you.

You know he will.

…

…

_I love you_

…

…

_I love you too._

…………………………………………………………

CL: Whoa, sorry for this folks, I have no idea what came over me. Sorry for not putting the 'deathfic' warning up there but it would've ruined the whole story, even though you probably figured it out waay before the ending. It's a real strange fic but I sort of liked the way it came out in the end so I decided to post it. Even though it felt like my skin was crawling whilst I was actually writing it.

At first it was just going to be a tiny tearjerker with a happy sappy ending (without the dead characters), but then the story just warped itself and turned into this…sigh.

Tell me what you think? (Besides the fact that I'm twisted and weird.)


End file.
